


i'm doin' well, teacher needs to see me after school

by quibbler



Series: teacher/student au [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:06:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quibbler/pseuds/quibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons really likes to rub Leo Fitz's age in his face.</p><p>Teacher/student AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm doin' well, teacher needs to see me after school

**Author's Note:**

  * For [owlvsdove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove/gifts).



> Once upon a time, I wrote a Fitzsimmons [teacher/student](http://quibbler.tumblr.com/post/97181685046/fitzsimmons-3-teacher-student-au) AU drabble and this is an extension of that universe.
> 
> Un-betaed and I own nothing. I threw a lot of headcanons at [owlvsdove](http://archiveofourown.org/users/owlvsdove) so this is for her.
> 
> You better believe I used lyrics from Van Halen's Hot For Teacher.

Fitz knows this is a truly, absolutely terrible idea. He has taken several ethics seminars about fraternisation with students and just meeting outside of strictly class-designated and material-specific hours can be frowned upon, but dating a student is absolutely forbidden and grounds for losing his job.

He really likes his job, but he also really likes Jemma Simmons.

Despite a completely different field of study, Jemma is likely the best student in the entire class and certainly almost qualified to be his teaching assistant. She answers most questions in class and he often has to ask others to participate so she doesn't answer everything, and it's easy to keep up a pretense of pretending she's just an overachieving student. Because it's such a small course, he doesn't have separate discussion courses where TAs answer questions, so he has multiple office hours and now he realises just how disadvantageous this is because Jemma shows up to more than half of them, and he thinks she'd be at all of them if she didn't have other classes.

The knock comes at exactly 11:30am, distinctive and sharp and he tries not to grin too much. "Come in."

The door opens and Jemma slides into the room, a smile on her face. "Hello!" She has dropped the need for formalities and Fitz is rather grateful because he doesn't need the reminder that he's supposed to be her teacher, not an object of affection. "I brought lunch," she says, holding up a small cooler.

Somewhere between constant discussions and subconscious flirting, this becomes routine and it's comforting.

\-----

Jemma might be in over her head, but she doesn't really care.

If anyone had told her past self that she would be toeing the line with one of her professors, she would've scoffed. Jemma Simmons quite likes following the rules, thank you very much. But Fitz is different and she thinks maybe she can make an exception.

They are both very careful not to make whatever is going on between them public knowledge. They talk in office hours and occasionally at cafes on campus, and only in the relative privacy of closed doors does she reach for his hand or move to kiss him.

It is during one slightly heated snog in his office that he pulls back and stares at her with his usual reservation and affection and fear and awe, this time tinged with amusement. "If you were anyone else, I'd think you were doing this for a better grade."

She grins, shifting one hand to the front of his hair to tug gently on his curls. "I'm not that kind of girl," she replies, shrugging. "I just happen to fancy you and took the risk and thankfully, I think you feel the same."

He rests his forehead against hers with a sigh. "Correct, as usual."

A chuckle escapes her and she leans into his chest, eyes darting around his face to read his expression. "And if by this, you mean..." She points a finger between them before leaning in for another kiss. "It's worth it and you're not objecting at all."

Fitz laughs.

\-----

"Maybe we shouldn't be snogging in clandestine locations."

"It's more fun this way. Plus, unless someone magically unlocks your office door, you don't run the risk of getting fired."

"Fair point."

\-----

The lecture hall is silent, save for the sound of scratching pencils and calculator buttons being punched. Half the class has already turned in the final exam, which means Fitz is halfway to the holidays because he has TAs to help grade the exams. Jemma is sitting in the front row, her eyes scanning over pages that he is certain she's finished, but she is incredibly thorough.

Another 15 minutes pass and a few other students have left, so there are eight people left when Jemma stands up and Fitz's eyes follow her path to the desk as he stands. "Have a good holiday, Simmons," he says, though it's more a pretense. He's said it to everyone else and he can't make an exception for her in public. He succeeds in not smiling at the thought that he'll be seeing her during the break.

"Thank you," she replies softly, smiling as she hands him the exam. She tugs on the strap of her bag and bites her lip in thought for a moment and Fitz raises an eyebrow before she shakes her head. "Oh, what the hell." Her hand reaches for his tie and pulls until he meets her halfway over the desk and their lips meet. He is vaguely aware of cheering in the background but he tries not to kiss her back too much and thankfully she lets go of his tie and he lands back on his feet, stunned. "Happy holidays!"

As she rushes out of the room, he stares after her. "GET IT, PROFESSOR."

He snaps out of it and frowns. "Pipe down and finish your exam, Michael."

\-----

"Why'd you do that?"

"I thought it'd be a worthwhile end to term. Your countdown is finally done."

"You know that the entire class has probably heard by now?"

"Excellent."

\-----

When they fall into bed together later that night, they both think they're in head over heels.

\-----

Fitz is watching as Jemma climbs back into bed and she gives him a cheeky grin, sliding under the covers and letting out a satisfied sigh as her hand trails down his arm. "That was well worth the wait," she teases, and he chuckles, turning to kiss her forehead.

"You're too persistent," he teases back, and she wrinkles her nose before smiling.

"Professor Fitz," she starts, and he raises an eyebrow. He flips onto his stomach and slings one arm low across her hips. "Tell me about World War II."

There's a very long pause and she considers raising her hand for effect but he can't really see her. He turns his face toward her, frowning. "What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"You lived through it and I want to hear war stories."

Understanding dawns on his face and he groans, pressing his face back into the pillows. "I'm only a few years older than you, Jemma."

She shrugs, carding the fingers of one hand through his hair at the nape of his neck. "You're still an old man."

He huffs into the pillow and she giggles. "Go to sleep, Jem. Get your history lessons somewhere else."

\-----

"Did you fight in the Korean War?"

"For fuck's sake, Jemma."

\-----

There's a knock on Fitz's office door and he frowns because he isn't expecting Jemma, but she opens the door anyway. "Knock knock, stranger," she says, beaming, and he shakes his head with no malice behind the gesture.

"I thought you had class," he says, frowning before walking around his desk to meet her halfway across the room. His arms go around her waist and he presses a kiss to her mouth.

She sighs happily as she pulls back. "I do, but I wanted to drop this off first." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a neatly wrapped present, complete with a freshly tied ribbon.

He steps back and takes it, eyebrows furrowing. "What's the occasion? It can't be our anniversary because it's May."

Jemma shrugs. "It's Teacher Appreciation Day."

Fitz stares and she really has to try not to burst into laughter. "Yes, but I'm not your professor anymore."

She threads her fingers through his. "No, but there are too many days we can use for an anniversary. The day we met, the day I kissed you outside my building, the day of our actual first kiss, the day you were no longer my professor... This is just easier." He raises an eyebrow and she looks pensive for a moment. "And I think it's bloody _hilarious_."

He sighs, the gift still held in his free hand. "What did I get myself into?"

"The rest of your present sort of can't be opened in public."

The look on his face as she leaves leaves her giggling through the entire day.

\-----

"I love you, old man."

"I love you, too, Jem."


End file.
